


Wardrobe Issues

by elliesawa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Russia skate fam, yakov is too old for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliesawa/pseuds/elliesawa
Summary: "Cobalt blue pants!" Mila skates off, doubled over in laughter. "Who wears cobalt blue pants with that coat?"Yakov shouts, "I didn't train you all to be fashion critics!" before disappearing into his office.





	Wardrobe Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlied/gifts).



> This fic was posted on Twitter as part of slightlied's request (sorta) and is part of mina's thread:
> 
> https://twitter.com/minahomine/status/884664938341343232?s=09
> 
> This is my first fic on ao3 so please bear with me!!
> 
> I do not own Yuri!!! On Ice. All rights go to Kubo Mitsurou, Yamamoto Sayo and the MAPPA! team.

The first thing Yakov hears once he steps into Yubileyny is, not to his surprise, an indignant squawk from Vitya.

"Look at this reply, Milochka! 'Blue pants look so weird'! And that emoji! What's that face supposed to mean? Those blue pants cost 228 dollars, mind you!" Far out on the rink, Viktor thrusts his phone at Mila. She takes a look at said reply, scrolls up, and lets out a cackle. 

"Mila!" Viktor whines, pursing his lips in a pout. Mila laughs again. "Sorry Vitya, but your fashion sense really could be better in this one. Cobalt blue pants!" Mila skates off, doubled over in laughter. "Who wears cobalt blue pants with that coat?"

Yakov shouts, "I didn't train you all to be fashion critics!" before disappearing into his office.

Viktor humphs and skates over to Yuri, who's taking a drink. "Yurio!" he calls and glomps Yuri, who starts thrashing and cursing Viktor to hell. "Yurio, do I not look good in this?" Viktor wails. Yuri slips out from Viktor's bear hug and bristles. "I'm not Yurio! And you look ugly in whatever you're wearing, because you're an old man!"

Viktor latches on to Georgi next. "Gosha!" he leans shows him the Twitter thread. "Gosha, has my sense of fashion failed so much that people call my pants weird?" Georgi sighs and pats Viktor's shoulder. "Your love, my friend, has overpowered everything else. Even your wardrobe! I mean, you used to spend hours choosing an outfit!" Georgi sighs again, his eyes welling up with tears. "If only I could have a love as strong as yours," he chokes out. Viktor splutters. "But...but it can't...my wardrobe...I need my wardrobe..."

"So our love isn't as important as your wardrobe?" Yuuri drawls, going into a warm-up triple loop. Viktor blanches. Yuuri uncurls, coming out of the jump. "Viktor, that was taken for the exhibition photoshoot. Remember how we were rushing out?" 

"Oh yeah! I remember now. Good." Viktor heaves a sigh of relief. "It's not a lapse in fashion sense." Yuuri hums. Yakov steps out of his office, shouting instructions at Mila. "Hey Yuuri!" Viktor perks up as he spots something in the picture. "Isn't that my shirt on you? I thought I lost it after that night!"

Yuuri turns an astounding shade of red, Mila and Georgi start choking and Yuri hurls his phone at Viktor. Yakov roars, "shut up, all of you! Jumps until I say you're done!"

He's just too old for this.

**Author's Note:**

> The cobalt blue marc by marc jacobs trousers are real and are $228. I just can't find them on the internet now. :(
> 
> (they are real!! i promise!!)
> 
> and many thanks to mina!! check her out on twitter @minahomine, she's an ANGEL


End file.
